Commonly, a wireless communication system consisting of a Base Station (BS) and a terminal (hereinafter, referred to as “electronic device”) uses a DownLink (DL) channel and an UpLink (UL) channel. That is, the BS can transmit a data signal and a control signal to the electronic device through the downlink channel. In response to the signals received from the BS, the electronic device can transmit an Acknowledgement (ACK) signal or a user data signal to the BS through the uplink channel. Further, the electronic device can transmit an uplink Sounding Reference Signal (SRS) to the BS such that the BS can measure an uplink channel quality. Generally, due to a distance and propagation delay between a BS and an electronic device, time taken for uplink reference signals transmitted by different electronic devices to reach the BS can be different. Therefore, there is a need to improve these systems and method while minimizing performance deterioration and overhead increase.